Let Me
by FayrieFox
Summary: Sometimes it only goes one way and sometimes it goes both. In so many different ways. -Oneshot-


**\o.o/**

**\0.0/**

Title: Let Me

Warnings: NOT worksafe, implied smex, angst

Prompt: Nov 9 -- xxxHOLiC - Doumeki/Watanuki - accidental voyeurism - I didn't mean to, I swear.

Summary: Sometimes it only goes one way and sometimes it goes both.

A/N: Read and review please!!

Making dinner in his apartment Saturday night, Watanuki suddenly froze in mid-stretch for the pepper, shaking. His eye was doing the freaky thing again. The thing where he saw what that damn Doumeki could see, and this time around it wasn't just the shrine or the path he took to get to school. Watanuki's breathing became erratic at what he was seeing and he could feel the blush stretching like a rash along his shoulders and across his cheeks. After a moment it was all he could do to turn the stove off and move the soup pot to a cold burner as his legs started to give out on him.

Quickly, he pulled the apron he was wearing out of the way to unzip and pull his pants partway off his legs. The next few moments were a blur of heat and pleasure and pretending that he couldn't lip-read the name Doumeki was whispering to himself as he sat in front of the mirror in his bathroom, pretending he didn't cry out the name he cried out as he reached completion. Once Watanuki got control of his legs again he shakily pulled his pants back on and went to his bathroom to shower early and change into clean clothes before going to finish dinner.

Just as he was finishing the after dinner clean-up and getting ready to go to bed someone knocked on his door firmly, as if knowing he was awake despite the late hour and refusing to let him pretend he wasn't. A part of him already knew who it was at the door and tried to fight the pull of his ingrained polite manners that were telling him to answer the door until the person on the other side called out.

"I know you're awake in there, so don't even bother pretending that you aren't." Came Doumeki's infuriating voice.

Grudgingly, Watanuki walked over to answer the door and scowl at his, named by him, nemesis. The last thing he was expecting was for the larger boy to push him into the room, shut and lock the door, gently push him into the wall and start kissing him like a drowning man gasps for air. Immediately Watanuki started fighting his hold but couldn't keep it up for long as he was somehow drawn into a tongue battle with Doumeki. The instant the other pulled back for air and loosened his grip on Watanuki, the furious boy darted away and bristled up like an indignant cat.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing you-you-you! Arrg! How dare you just barge into my home and do-do-do _that_ to me! Without even a 'by your leave!'"

"You started it earlier, looking in on me in the privacy of my own home." Doumeki stated in his usual unemotional tone before the bespectacled boy could give himself a heart attack or raise his neighbors with his yowling.

"Don't flatter yourself, you lug! It's not like I meant to! Why would I even want to in the first place?!"

"You didn't do anything to look away, or stop watching."

"There's no way to do that, you ass! I can't just turn it on or off like a lamp!" Watanuki snapped back at him, squeezing his eyes shut and regulating his voice so the neighbors couldn't hear him.

There was a moment of quiet, and then he heard Doumeki walking towards him; the next thing he knew there were large, warm, callused hands cradling his face. He slammed his eyes back open at the demand the other boy made of him.

"Strip."

"What!?" He was holding him too firmly for Watanuki to pull away; all he could do was tilt his head to look him in the eyes.

"I said 'strip.'"

"Absolutely not! Just what kind of person do you think I am to-to!?"

A nose nuzzling into his neck underneath his pajamas and the accompanying warm breath across his collar bone froze him before he could continue. "You saw me naked; it's only fair that I get to see you in an equal state. Isn't that how it works? One thing for an equal payment? Isn't that what Yuuko always says?"

"Well…yes. But it was just a coincidence! I didn't mean too! So it doesn't count!"

"But there's no such thing as coincidence, right? There is only hitsuzen." Doumeki stated calmly.

"Do you think you're that woman now!? Did she put you up to this?"

Before Watanuki could begin his flailing again, Doumeki grabbed both his wrists in one hand as he pushed him up against the wall again. Catching Watanuki's mouth with his own muffled any more protests from the other as he began removing clothes from the both of them. After a while, and a few surprisingly soft, if callused, caresses, all fighting of his advances ceased and Watanuki began to lean into Doumeki's advances. Gasping as sensitive spots were found and crying out as he was penetrated and the world spiraled into nothing more than gasps of half-formed names and flashes of color for the second time.

"I hate you, you know." Watanuki sobbed once he could form words again.

"Yes, but if it all that keeps you sane at times like this, then I will take any of the hate you have." He said, fading away into wisps of smoke.

Watanuki blinked the tears out of his eyes as he sat up in the room he used at Yuuko's shop. Trying to lift both hands to wipe away at the tears he found his left held fast by both of Doumeki's.

"I hate you." Was all he said as he turned over onto his side and slid his right hand into the other's and fell back asleep. Or assumed that he did, anyways. He just didn't know anymore.

**/o.o\**

[I'm so behind in xxxHolic and TRC it isn't funny. But the last bit I read made it seem as if Watanuki was having trouble figuring out what was real and what was dreams. Hence the ending]

**/0.0\**


End file.
